


Going down for his birthday....

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Mulder, Scully and there new partners John Doggett and Monica Reyes are asked to work on a case in Wisconsin involving new returns from a space craft that was seen by everyone in the area including the Air Force on radar. It's a week before agent Mulder's birthday, and his one gift from Scully is to have him go down on him since they had been busy. Plus the fact she is four months pregnant since telling him at the docks.





	1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully has been frustrated the past few weeks with working on cases that A.D. Walter Skinner had given to them. He was able to come back to work after spending two months in a rehab center to help get him back into shape again after the accident with Smoking man and Diana.

He was feeling so much better going back to work with taking over his office once again and his wife Evelyn. The director had a pile of cases that needed to be worked on. And with the addition of agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes his wife. They would be able to keep up with the supply and demand.

Doctor Dana Scully had been called to speak with the director as with Fox Mulder having arrived a little late with talking to A.D. Skinner in his office. He had the general idea what the case would be about with his birthday coming up in a week.

He and his wife Dana haven't had sex in weeks due to the fact she had been having morning sickness morning, afternoon and night. It's only now that the morning sickness was just about over with. Her doctor had given Scully something to help to abate the symptoms.

Walking into the office of Director Williams taken over for Kersh having killed himself due to the fact that certain parties outside of the F.B.I. wanted him dead for years. Williams secretary Madeline told her to go right on. "Where is agent Mulder?"

"He's with A.D. Skinner discussing about the case Madeline." She knocks on the door when all of a sudden her husband walks in on the run making it in time for the meeting. He was breathing hard from running to get here for the meeting.

"Agents please come in and sit. Do you want anything coffee or herbal tea?" He asked nicely.

"I will have the herbal tea sir." Scully says with looking over at her husband calm, cool and collected all of a sudden.

Making her the tea for the agent in front of him. He was surveying the scene with the both of them waiting for the boom to be lowered.

"All agents the reason I asked the both of you to come here. I need to have the both of you to stay calm throughout the entire case in Wisconsin dealing with the returnees. I am new this this type of case agent Mulder. Please find out on whether they are able to remember a thing with being on that ship that was located on radar by the Air Force." Director Williams asked.

"Sir I don't understand as to why this particular space craft was shown on radar. This has never been the case during the 25 plus years Scully and I have been involved with."

"Like I said. We need to have the answers to this particular X file case. Unless these aliens who ever they are will be looking to give themselves up to the government officials around the globe."

"Sir, I would hate to think of the what might happen if and when we find the answers that another virus outbreak might happened and this time wiping out the entire Earth and have that bastard Spender get his revenge finally." Scully replied with a deep breath into her lungs, while Mulder was watching her for any extreme stress with her body and the baby.

"You will take as much time to figure it out on what is going on with the returnees agents. When is your flight to Wisconsin?" He asked Agent Mulder.

"Late tonight sir. We need to head on home to the house to pack. I will be calling for a cab to head for the airport instead of leaving the vehicle at home. It's cheaper this way director Williams." Mulder said with a half cock smirk on his face.

"Of course! By the way all of your travel, lodging, food and gas will be paid back by the bureau. Now I suggest you get moving before it gets to be late." He responded with getting up to shake Mulder's hand and wishing the both of them the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Mulder was curious in regard to Scully with the way she was acting on the way home to the house. She didn't say a word while he was driving.

He broke the silence. "Are you worried about the returnees?" He asked with watching where he was driving since they needed to get to the house only ten minutes away passing the open gate that had stayed opened.

"I am not worried Fox. I can deal with it once we get there. I would assume the sheriff and the doctors will be able to let me exam the three that were returned." She says to him moving the vehicle to the side of the house to park and have it secured.

"What is the problem sweetie?" Mulder responded with a kiss to her lips before opening the doors and locking them.

"You're birthday is coming up in a week. I would like to surprise you with a special gift. You're been talking about it for years something that is going to be mind blowing for your 58th birthday." She placed a smirk onto her expression to have him thinking about all of the way to Wisconsin. "And I am not telling you what it is until the day of his big day.

"And you're not going to tell me at all until my birthday?" He said with heading upstairs to pack his things while Scully did the same with her clothes in the spare bedroom for when she needs space after having sex. And it's been awhile for her to be sitting on his long length, wide/fat cock inside of her and she wants to do it again after they were down packing.

Walking up the stairs to her room. She could hear Mulder talking to himself in his room packing the things he will need for the trip. They still had eight hours before the flight that is supposed to leave at 11 p.m. and taking four hours to get into the airport, renting a vehicle to an motel hopefully will be available with adjourning rooms in spite the fact they are married.

Once Scully was done with her two suit cases and a small bag for her bathroom items she will be needing. She decided to shock her husband with wearing a pink teddy that is see though with showing her baby bump. She thought it was sexy as hell with help from a Victoria Secret employee.

Moving towards the bedroom housing her husband. She knocks hearing his response. When she walked in. She found him zipping up his second suit case before turning to see a real prize. "OMG Scully! Are you going to try and seduce me before we head for our flight?"

"Yup!" She comes over to remove his jacket, next with the tie before removing his white shirt. She tells him to step out of his black shoes. While she went to work with removing his belt buckle and taking it out of the slots. Using her nimble fingers she removed the buttons of his pants to have him drop out of them as well and leaving everything in a pile.

Mulder now was just wearing his boxers for which he was already hard with first seeing her in that sexy teddy. She places her hand inside to massage his hard cock to make it much harder as possible. She pulls them off with taking him to the bed and laying back down near the edge of the bed. She removes her teddy and undies to remove her body and baby bulge.

He places a hand on her bulge while she was working herself over to him with impaling herself onto him with her already so wet pussy. "My god Scully! You're so wet...." He says with playing with her opening with looking for her clit to rub it in circles to drive her just crazy with sexual heat inside of her.

She tells him with being the boss this time around to start moving. While she had her legs up onto his shoulders to have his entire length inside hitting her G- Spot and cervix. She wasn't worried about the baby. Since she was checked only a few weeks back.

She was feeling every inch of his member inside of her. She had so much heat inside. He was going to need a fire truck to put it out.

Taking hold of her hips. He's able to push up further into her. She cried out so loud that no one was going to hear her from a long distance.

She told him to suck her nipples with needing attention very badly. He takes the right one with using his mouth to latch on to it and putting a great deal of pressure to have her moan out further even louder than before.

Fox Mulder was enjoying himself so much that he was losing track of time. He continued to push up into her heat getting hotter by the minute. She was on the verge of letting go with her orgasm. As Fox Mulder was holding off until she does. Moments later she explodes inside with gushing all over his shaft. With a few more strokes into her. He comes as well with spilling his seed into her making the both of them pleased with the surprise session.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4 a.m in the early morning when there flight arrived into the Wisconsin airport. There was a nip in the air for the middle of October. 

Moving there things to the black SUV they would be driving into the town of Briton and to speak either the doctors or sheriff. Since it was early morning, they had a feeling they wouldn't be able to sleep any rate. They were able to find rooms just outside of the small town with a population of five thousand.

Mulder was lucky in a big way with the motel Blue Inn having the last two adjourning rooms available. He used the credit card given to him from A.D. Skinner for there expenses. Handing the older man the credit card and receiving the copy from the motel manager. "Thanks!" Mulder responds to go tell Scully to drop off there things and changing clothing.

"I agree Mulder it's best that we head into town, since I won't be able to sleep." Scully says with disappearing into the other adjourning room to change. "I will meet you outside in the car Mulder." She had a half baked smile on her face when she disappeared.

****************************************************************************************************

Sheriff James Donnelly in his late forties had a communications that two F.B.I. agents would be arriving to discuss with him about the sighting of the U.F.O. and the three returnees. He was coming out of his office when a black SUV pulled up calling out to him.

"Sheriff, I am agent Fox Mulder and my partner Dana Scully of the F.B.I.. We are here to speak with you about what was seen in the sky a few days ago and the three that were returned." Mulder says with seeing his face.

"Come inside agents." He tells them with the space craft having to be a sore subject with the residents.

"Sheriff Donnelly do you and your deputies believe in U.F.O.'S?" He asked with seeing all types of articles on the poster board in his office.

"Actually I do agent Mulder. However half this town doesn't in spite the fact that they saw it fly over without being cloaked. Otherwise I went driving into the forest on the outskirts of town and found three naked forms coming out. They had remained me of certain persons having disappeared a few years back agent Mulder."

"Sheriff Donnelly do you happened to have those names of the three now in the hospital being checked out by the doctors?" Scully asked with curiosity in her demeanor as with Fox Mulder.

The sheriff went over to his computer terminal to print up the names for them for there records. "Here you go agent Mulder." 

Mulder goes to take a look at the three names as his face changed to one of knowing the three from the F.B.I. database.

"What's wrong Mulder?" Scully sees his face having turned ashen. She touches his shoulder very gentle to have him come back to reality.

"I know these three Dana. They were with me when I was first taken abroad with Skinner watching the space craft fly over and you telling him you're pregnant back then." He replies with something that had happened 17 plus year ago.

"But how is this possible Mulder? Unless the space time vortex must of changed with none of those three having aged at all." She responds with the sheriff not understanding a word she was saying.

"So in general you're telling me that none of those three coming back have aged one day while being out in space?" Sheriff Donnelly shakes his head in regard to what he just said to the two F.B.I. agents.

"Quite correct sheriff. Shall we go to the hospital now to speak with the three?" Mulder said while looking at his wife's face.

"Actually it's almost like a home coming for you mostly Mulder." Scully takes in a deep breath totally not believing this after all this time. "Why now?" She asked the question to the expert that is her partner/husband.

"I really don't know Scully. Maybe we will have the answers when I speak with Melissa, Ron and Carey on why they were returned." Mulder announced with following the sheriff even though they will be taking there own vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile the other partners for the X Files Monica Reyes and John Doggett had been sent off to California for an strange murder investigation. There had been three murders with having been strangled and then disappearing from a coolers of an autopsy bay.

Reading the file on the plane. John wasn't believing that they had to be stuck with this type of case, while Mulder and Scully were in Wisconsin. All he wanted to do was be in bed with his wife having sex. Ever since they had gotten back into the X Files department. There sex lives had picked up a great deal.

He doesn't understand why all of a sudden for when it comes to Monica with her urges happening all of the time. He doesn't mine it a bit at times. But when it comes to his penis always swollen now with giving his wife in what she wants.....

Jesus! Another hour with being on the plane. Looking at his watch it was now ten p.m. at night passing through two different time zones at this point. Looking over at his wife Monica sleeping in her seat, he could be doing the same thing. Bu the's not able to sleep until they arrive into there motel rooms set up by the F.B.I. before meeting up with the local police and the county Coroner of the town of Cypress with a population of ten thousand.

The crime rate is almost non existent accept for the past month with the three murders all males in there early thirties.

His wife had made mention that there is always a strong possibly that someone working for the medical examiner just might have a fetish for taking dead bodies for a collection.

He had found this sick for anyone sane to do something like this.

**************************************************************************************************

Finally after landing and finding there way to the motel with renting a vehicle from the Avis car center inside the terminal.

Monica was in need of two different types of food. Her husband had asked what type of food she wanted with stopping at a small diner. When she had mention the type of food. He had a slight blush on his face. They decided to have the food of Cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes taken to there rooms.

After finding out what two rooms adjourning. They had been placed on the very first floor of three levels making it easier to get outside and leave in the morning.

Turning on the light inside the living section for which was really nice overall for the price. They had no idea how long they would be staying. As soon as John Doggett placed the the food onto the marble coffee table. Monica started to pounce on her husband knocking him down onto the couch.

She was horny as hell with her hormones driving her just crazy with a heat that building inside her vagina. "Monica are you serious? Right now when we just arrived into the motel." He says with a fit of not believing the situation.

She helps him take off his grey jacket, tie that matched, with next the boring white shirt pulling it out of his pants. And before he knew it she hand her hands on the belt buckle pulling it out of the belt slots and then opening up the two black buttons. 

Monica tells him to move his pants off with just leaving his boxers for now. She then decides to strip off all of her clothing to be down to her black lace bra and panties that match.

She once again pushes him back down to be on top of him with the alluring perfume she was wearing. He just now couldn't help himself any more. He grabs her to kiss hard and with a great deal of passion and heat between the both of them.

He unsnapped her bra from the back to have her C cups fall out and one of them into his mouth to suck really hard. She started to moan out loud while his other hand tries to cover her mouth from the others next door to hear.

After a few moments centering on her right nipple swollen and a little red from his teeth. He turns to have his wife under him now with pulling down her panties to expose her clit. He was able to feel the moisture between her legs as he opens her up further with the legs pushed as far as they could go.

It was time for him to take control with pulling his boxers off and his erection springs out to be extremely rock solid hard almost to the point of being too painful.... Centering the tip at her opening. He pushes in his hard erection to have her cry out from the pleasure of his cock entering her. She lifted her legs to be against his shoulders in order for him to have the friction of going inside and out of her at a pace she is not able to keep up.

His member was throbbing so much that he needed to be inside very badly with hitting her G-spot to have his wife come hard every time. He was able to pick up the pace with his body in bad shape. He could feel her heat inside building almost to the point of climaxing.

He didn't know what to do with his cock with continuing to hit her nerve center and having to cry out every time. "More John! Please harder I need to come hard with your cock inside of me." She says to him in his ear.

This gave him the chance to make amends for all of the other times she was in control. Now it was his chance to do so.... He picked up the speed further while breathing hard. His rock solid cock currently felt like a knife inside of her as she was crying out with his hand now over her mouth. Several more strokes set her on fire further.

He pulls out with turning her onto her stomach and lifting her rear up for where he was going to fuck her anus without any type of lotion. HE WAS IN CONTROL! He places his cock at the opening with placing two fingers inside before pulling out. He then shoves his hammer inside to do his punishment against her.

He wasn't going to last long with the way he was going. He was only going to give her a couple of strokes inside her throbbing anus.

He pulls out to shove it back inside of her very wet and throbbing pussy. She wasn't able to take it any further when all of a sudden he starts to circle and rub against her clit and nub to really have her wetting all over the couch, her legs and even her husband's fingers.

He was just about ready to explode inside with two more strokes with him now finished with his control over her. He came hard and fast with spilling his seed inside of her and falling on top of her from sheer exhaustion as with herself....


	5. Chapter 5

They ate in silence after he almost destroyed her with the sex. She was rather famished after what happened earlier. She wasn't going to say anything to him with having taken full control. Instead to started to discuss about the case and her idea that someone from the medical examiner's office might be stealing the bodies.

"The only way to know on whether they had placed any type of security camera is to find out the truth. And if they don't we will have to insert one without any of the employees knowing. This way we can catch the one in the act stealing the next murdered body." Doggett replied with his wife shaking her head.

"Why are you shaking your head Monica?" He asked with moving close to her in the middle of the living area.

"Because what if it doesn't show anything at all. That the person or entity might have the power to black it out." She says to him with her special abilities she had used over the years.

"So your getting a feeling that it might be some sort of creature that might be living off the bodies to sub stain its energy levels?" He asked with telling in her ear before answering that he was sorry for hurting her earlier.

"That's correct John. So when we go to the coroner's office. We need to be very careful with making sure we are doing the right thing. Especially if we try to captured the creature away from it's normal living quarters. As for what you told me in my ear. You're forgiven John. However I am telling you this. I plan to get back my revenge against you, so be aware when you're sleeping in your room." She said with slapping his behind before going to sleep with the morning to come up in four hours.

*****************************************************************************************************

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were driving over to the hospital. They would have to speak with Doctor James Spencer in regard to the three that were found on the outskirts of the forest.

They were able to find his office on the third floor. He had been waiting for them with a file that was on his desk that needed to be read after the tests had been done on all three. There were some strange oddities for when it came to there body clock, brain wave patterns and other changes in the bodies. He wasn't able to understand it all. So he was hoping the F.B.I. agents will be able to understand it all and explain it to him and the therapists.

There was a knock on his door since his secretary was out on an errand for the hospital. He goes to get up from his seat to open the door to have the two from the F.B.I. to come inside to talk.

"I beginning to wonder when you two would get here. I have a report for you to read on the three that was found. You're going to find a number of abnormalities with the brain wave patterns, body clock and cell regeneration. Doctor Scully are you able to explain it to me with the changes?" He asked with scratching his head with trying to understand it all.

Taking some time to go over his notes, the therapists suggestions and other specialists. "From my over all knowledge in dealing with these type of things. Is normal with having to be out into space for a long period of time. Including the fact that aliens having dropped them dropped off back to earth doctor. No doubt had a number of tests done on them over the years, liked they had done to Agent Mulder many years ago." Scully says to a very interested doctor.

"So you were taken as well agent Mulder?" He replies with the question that has Mulder on the defensive.

"Yes doctor I was taken, and brought back later in the year. I must tell you I had too many emotional issues to deal with during that particular time. And the F.B.I. and other agencies for the government wanted me for different reasons."

"I won't asked any further questions. I will take the both of you to speak with them on the sixth floor." Doctor James Spencer replied with getting up from his seat. While Scully would be able to hold onto the file for general reading later in the motel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox Mulder was anxious for this evening to happen. However he had come down to Earth when his cell-phone went off inside the diner. Looking at the caller I.D. it was A.D. Walter Skinner looking for an update on the case.

"This is Fox Mulder. How can I help you, sir?" He said with looking at the expression of his wife's face.

'I am calling for an update agent Mulder. I just heard from Agent Doggett in California. Next was you and Scully on the list. What's the latest on the returnees Agent Mulder?" He asked with his wife Evelyn in his office handing him an report from the other agents that's him is in charge of.

"Sir it would seem the three that came back are interested in a way with going back with the aliens. That's if they do come back for them. There lives are so messed up with wanting to be with them instead of living on Earth." Mulder announced to his boss over the phone.

"Here is the biggest question of them all Mulder. How do we or rather you're friends contact that space craft and have it come back to take them back? Even if it means there possible death sentence." Skinner replies with the obvious.

"I really don't know at this time. However sir, I plan to find out with talking to the three once again." Mulder coughed with taking a sip of water.

"Call me when you're able to find the answer agent Mulder." He says to him with ending the call.

**************************************************************************************************

"Come on Walter, you're done for today. Remember what you're doctors told you about working more than six hours until you're able to have your legs and other parts to handle the longer hours." His secretary/wife Evelyn tells him with tying his tie better to look presentable with leaving the building.

"And what is going to happen to me when I get home?" He responds with getting up from his brown chair to kiss his wife.

"What would you like me to do to you at home?" Skinner shakes his head with the idea of his wife taking care of him this evening.

"Anything to you're hearts content my sweet." He places his hand under neath her shirt and panties with touching her clit and rubbing it with two fingers.

She was already a goner with what he was doing to his secretary/wife in his office. She was glad that the door was closed. However they needed to get out of the office to head on home. He stopped what he was doing to pack up his brief case and files that needs to be read at some point of the evening.

*************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Cypress, California.

John Doggett and his wife had finished up hooking up the security camera in a corner to catch any one coming into the cooler area and stealing bodies.

Monica and an expert was able to hook it up to there lap top for when ever someone enters at night. They already know who are the employees that come and go working for the medical examiner.

"Is everything all set Monica?" He was interested in getting back to the motel to rest. Doggett replied with his tire tone showing.

"Everything is ready John. We just need to set the alarm and then we can leave." She responded with answering his question.

The technician set the alarm for the lap top with switching a wire and he was all set. "You're ready agents. I do hope you're be able to catch the person or I am going to entity since I do believe in the X files and what it stands for." Tomilson says to the two F.B.I. agents smiling.

"Excellent! And thank you for all of your help. Please don't say a word to any of the employees of the county medical examiner." Agent Reyes responds with closing up the lap top and battery. " Lets go John. It's time to go home to the motel." Reyes pulls her husband's arm with moving out of the cooler room and outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving into the ward for where Melissa and the other two were being checked out. Doctor Spencer saw Melissa sitting in the day room watching tv with the other patients. She looked up from the screen to see Agent Mulder walking in with Doctor Spencer and another woman.

"Fox Mulder! I just don't believed it. You're here after all." She says with excitement in her overall demeanor. She didn't look a day over 29 years of age. When in fact she should be in her late forties.

Mulder gives the woman a big hug. "How are you, Melissa? The last time I saw you was the bounty hunter taking us all away after beaming up to the space craft." He said with remembering all of the details since he was tortured by them.

"I am fine considered that the authorities found us at the edge of the forest. Otherwise I feel like I have been asleep a long time." She states.

"If were asleep as you state Melissa. Maybe there was a chance that the three of you might of been inside a chamber?" Dana Scully asked with Melissa looking over at Fox Mulder.

"Melissa this is Doctor Dana Scully of the X Files. Along with being my partner and wife. She had been in the hospital at the time I was taken. Even though it was our boss A.D. Skinner saw the entire thing with me being taken up to the space craft." He responded with Melissa shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Scully. I see that you're pregnant. How far along are you by chance?" She asked with touching her stomach with her right hand.

"Four months and two weeks. Why do you asked Melissa?" She says to her with feeling slightly nervous about her asking and touching her belly.

"No reason Doctor Scully. Just interested that's all. I was pregnant when I was twenty five. However I wasn't able to carry the fetus full term. I and my husband Jeff were upset after what had happened. We divorced a year later due to the fact I was having constant issues about the miscarriage."

"I am very sorry to hear that Melissa." Scully reassured her that everything is going to be all right for now on.

*************************************************************************************************

As it had turned out. It was basically the same type of story for when it came to the other two. They had kept saying as if they had just woken up from a long sleep.

Doctor Spencer and the rest of the doctors would be taking further tests to make sure the three would be find with releasing them from the hospital and needing further help from therapists and from the government with assistance for the most part.

Meanwhile Fox Mulder was moaning about his birthday coming up. They were both sitting in the diner having a late lunch. 

Scully was reading the file once again not hearing a word her husband was saying. "Mulder there is nothing in this file will explain to me why they are here in the first place. All of the tests that had been taken just indicate as if they were asleep all of those years until the aliens just decided they didn't need them any further."

"It sounds like it Scully. Listening to the three talk sounds like they want to go back and live among them instead of having a life on Earth." Mulder exclaimed with his statement.

p>"I agree with what you're saying Fox. Any rate I plan to enjoy my food and head back to the motel to rest a little until we need to check in with the doctor's later. And before I forget Fox. I haven't forgotten about your birthday. I just for the hell of it just might give it to you early."

Sounding like a child wanting his candy. He says to her. 'When can I have it Scully?" He was very anxious to get his birthday present....

"Tonight!" She said with the waitress coming over with there orders.


	8. Chapter 8

Scully had gone into the shower of the motel with Mulder having taken his quickly. The both of them were full from the food they had at the diner. Even though later they will no doubt be calling the local Chinese place to order Chinese food.

Dana Scully wanted this night to be special even though it wasn't her husband's birthday yet. She will no doubt give him his real birthday present in a few days with buying him a new improved lap top to do all of his work on it from the X files office. He's been wanting a new one for a long while now with his expenses going towards with adding new baby furniture for the upstairs nursery.

She places on a see through green nightie that she had brought from Victoria Secret a few weeks back. She wasn't wearing any panties in order for her husband 's hands to reach her core easily. But first since it's been awhile. She was going to go down onto her husband long, fat 11 inch penis. He's going to love every moment of what she was going to do.

She comes out of the bathroom to set in motion her plan. Even though she will tell him that his real birthday present will be given to him in a few days.

Reading the file on the edge of the bed. Mulder looks up to drop it to the rug with shaking his head. "Wow! Don't you look just beautiful Dana." He says with a nervous demeanor.

She comes over to him with pushing him down and pulling down his boxers that he was wearing to have his semi erect penis in her way.

"I am going to give you one of you're birthday presents with giving you a blow job that you love so much from me. Even though with the way life has been going. I know you're been suffering to have me do one for you."

"Oh wow!" He says with his wife going down to take his cock into her hands to begin sucking the tip of his penis.

He moaned. "You'll like Fox?" She says before licking her tongue around his entire base of his growing cock.

"My god Dana! You'll driving me crazy already." He bucked with her kneeling in between his legs. She continued her licking, sucking and even biting the tip of his opening to have him jump off the bed with his hips buckling.

"I will continue." She replies with taking the tip of his penis to begin licking and sucking all around the base, his sacs and up again to the opening.

She could tell he was hot under the collar with her sucking his base and other areas of his penis. She was liking it herself with wanting to have him go down on her. But she promised to give him the best blow job ever!


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't know what to do right now. Either scream or moan from what her husband was doing to her nipples. He was with suckling them to no end with making them hard as rocks with his mouth. She wasn't able to get away from him with his mouth and tongue having her writhing.

Her swollen nipples were hurting so much. There was nothing she was able to do right now. Accept the fact that she needs to enjoy it either way.

He was now heading on down her tummy for where the baby was located. It would seem that the baby was happy that daddy was putting the moves on mommy. And before she realized. He was tasting her with spreading her legs wide to be watered.

Pulling her to the very edge of the bed with lifting her hips and placing her legs into the air and wide. Mulder went down on her to have her not able to move. Even though she tried to hold onto something for support from the extreme pressure from his mouth and tongue in flicking extreme sexual throbbing with her clitoris and nub.

She arch her back to have her reach up to him with her husband sucking hard with revenge.

One thing for sure. She was horny as hell with the pregnancy. She hasn't tried to tell him or else the both of them would be in trouble doing there jobs.

But now that he has her in place. He's ready as ever after the blow job to give her a taste of her own medicine. She was ready as hell under him with her legs spread out wide. Placing the tip of his penis at her opening placing with the clitoris throbbing to hurt like hell.

Scully decides to wrap both of her legs around his hips once he was able to enter her hard and fast to have his wife cry out loud. And he didn't give a damn on whether any of the neighbors of the motel heard them.

"OMG! Fox please hard and faster if possible." She holds onto his back scratching along the way making marks.

Closing her legs in order to get the friction between her legs. She was flaming on fire inside and for which Mulder was able to feel it with each and every stroke. She kept on cursing every time Mulder hits the raw center of her core. She needed to end this now before she passes out from sheer exhaustion and being sore with walking.

Finally Mulder says to her. " I am coming. Hold on tight Dana for the last few strokes into you're core." She held on with moaning loudly before he explodes into her and dripping out of her and the bed.

She was able to breath a deep inhale into her lungs with her straining muscles of her two legs dropping down to the bed....


	10. Chapter 10

He was writhing under her with her mouth on his now rock solid cock inside. She was enjoying herself immensely with her husband.

"Now, now Fox calm down. I promise you you're birthday present and you're going to get it from me." She says with her tongue licking the base before going deep throat with his cock. She was able to hollow out her cheeks before the gag reflex starts up at all.

He wasn't able to stay still with his nerve endings of his member throbbing on him. He needed the released very badly. Even though she continued to tease him until she was actually ready.

Mulder tried to reach up to play with her nipples ripe for picking. She started to work really hard with his cock down her throat while taking in deep breaths through her mouth and nose.

"God oh' mighty Dana you're killing me. I surrender to you're will right now." He cries out up at her face, since she had her eyes closed for the moment working her very magic on him. She used her hands to play with his two sacs with massaging them. She was able to tell that he was on the verge of exploding deep down her throat.

She was ready for it at this time. There was one large explosion with his seed spilling into her mouth and throat. She swallowed every last drop of his semen to have him weak as hell from his best ever blow job his wife has ever given.

Moments later laying next to him in bed. "Feeling better Fox?" She says with pushing back his hair that had fallen down over his brow.

"Much better Dana. Thank you so much for my birthday present. Maybe we can do it again in the near future. But in the meantime I need to return the favor." He said with covering her body with a speed that even surprised her.....


	11. Chapter 11

After cleaning up with leaving the motel room and speaking with Melissa and the other two. Fox Mulder was able to explain to them in the day room of the hospital.

"So Mulder what you're trying to say is that you're friend Cassandra has connections that just might get us back out into space with the aliens and live a life?" Melissa asked with watching her two friends shaking there heads.


	12. Chapter 12

Some time later after laying together after the sex. Mulder decided to mention about his idea to his wife just barely able to keep her eyes open.

"How about I contact one of the new Consortium members and see what they can do to send a message to one of the alien rebels to help the three adjust to being on the space craft again?" He asked with placing a hand onto her swollen belly from the baby.

"Are you serious Fox? And what makes you think they would be willing to work with you with you're idea and helping out?" She replies with a yawn and nuzzling next to him further for heat and comfort.

"I still have connections Dana. I know that Cassandra Spender is still alive after the alien rebels tried to kill her years ago. She has been staying in the rehab center for the past 17 years. However I do know that certain members of the Consortium come and visit her maybe once a month and talk old times."

"Where is she located Fox?" She asked with moving up to kiss his moist lips.

"She's been staying at the Shady Rest rehab center in Lakeville, Virginia. I will see on whether I can get A.D. Skinner to ask her for any type of assistance for Melissa and the other two."

*************************************************************************************************

Since it was late... Walter Skinner wasn't able to sleep further after the sex he and his wife had earlier. He was sitting in the library on the computer. While he was nursing a drink of Scotch next to his lap top, while his cell-phone was on vibrate.

He was able to check his e-mails when all of a sudden his phone was vibrating. Taking a look at the caller I.D. and finding it to be his agent Fox Mulder.

"Don't you realize Mulder just how late it is here in Washington, D.C.?" He says with annoyance in his tone of voice.

"It would seem sir that you're still up or else you wouldn't be answering this call. The reason I am calling is to help out the three returnees wanting to head back out into space again with the aliens or rebels." He says with Scully kissing the back of his neck in the motel room.

"And what is it you want me to do agent Mulder?" He asked with taking off his glasses to clean them a little with the cloth he had on the side of his drink.

"I need for you to speak with Cassandra Spencer at the Shady Rest rehab center in Lakeville, Virginia and see on whether she is able to speak with some of the new Consortium members." He replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs.

"I didn't even know she was still alive let alone living in Virginia? What do you want me to ask her agent Mulder?" Skinner says with taking a sip of his scotch.

"I need for you sir to asked on whether they can help with the three returnees wanting to go back with the aliens and live. Since they are not able to cope with living on Earth and just exist." Mulder asked with Scully going down on him again to have him try to control himself and his voice.

"I will see what I can do agent Mulder. Since I don't have to work tomorrow with the director being nice to let me take the day off. It will give me the chance to run your errand agent. I will call you when I know something after I have talked with Cassandra Spender." He hangs up to see his wife Evelyn standing at the entrance of the library...


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning. A.D. Walter Skinner with his wife tagging along with taking the day off as well. They had parked the vehicle in the parking lot in the back of the Shady Rest Rehab Center. 

"I wonder what her reaction is going to be with seeing you, Walt?" Eveyln says since Cassandra had never met her before. Since she was living in California at the time all of the abductions were taking place.

"I have no idea what type of reaction she is going to have. We will know soon Eveyln." While walking up the four stairs to enter inside to look for the nursing station.

A young woman in her early thirties with blonde hair looked up from the computer screen. "Can I help you?" She asked with a very nice tone of voice.

"We are looking for Cassandra Spender. Can you direct us to her Miss Carlton?" Skinner says with shaking his head a little thinking that the entire trip here might be a total waste of time.

"Let me check the computer system for where she is located." Bringing up the software onto the screen. It showed which room she was located in. "She is on the third floor room 325. She is alone without having a room mate. Doctor Sloane is in charge of her medical case in case of issues." She replied with watching the two leave heading for the elevator down the hall instead of taking the stairs.

Moments later....

Cassandra Spender even though older and wiser. She has been content the past 15 plus years, in spite the fact her son Jeffrey is still alive somewhere hiding from his peers after his own father tried to be rid of him a number of times.

There was a knock on her closed door. When she tells whom ever it was to come on in already. When she looked up from reading her book "Catcher In the Rye." She was so shocked to see A.D. Walter Skinner and a woman by his side.

"OH! My goodness! Mr. Skinner how are you? It's been a long time since I last saw you." She responds with getting up from her seat to give the F.B.I. assistant director a hug.

"I am doing better Cassandra. I just recently had gotten out of the hospital after you're husband Spender and Diana Fowley ran me down in an alley and almost killing me. However agent Fox Mulder was able to shoot and kill him at the docks a little over four months."

"It's a no wonder I haven't been able to feel his presence lately. He's dead or rather his clone is Mr. Skinner."

"Is that why Cassandra as to why he seem to have nine lives every time he was involved with his son Jeffrey or Fox Mulder. I am Evelyn, Walter Skinner's wife and secretary of the F.B.I." 

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Skinner why are you and you're wife here?" She asked with sitting back down in her chair.

"Actually I am here for Fox Mulder in Wisconsin with his partner and wife Dana Scully. There were three returnees taken 17 years ago with Mulder. However they were only now returned with wanting to go back with them if possible. There has been a great many changes for when it comes to there brain wave patterns and cell damage. There is a strong possible chance that all three have been asleep in a freezing chamber."

"Possible Mr. Skinner. What is it you want me to do?" Cassandra asked with concern in her demeanor.

Walter Skinner started to explain the entire situation to her. While she was shaking her head from the questions.

"I will call Thomas to come here an ask him for help. He's been looking out for me ever since I came here five years ago. He's now in charge with the death of Spender of the entire operation and projects in the works. I will call you tonight or in the morning in what his answer will be."

"Thank you, Cassandra. Here is my number to reach me. Call any time or leave a voice-mail and I will call you right back."


	14. Chapter 14

Right now the both of them weren't even thinking about the X files or anything else accept to pleasure one another in the motel room.

Dana Scully wasn't able to breath for a moment when he found the most sensitive area of her clitoris with his tongue. Between the throbbing and the heat, she wasn't able to stay still for a moment. Fox Mulder was doing his best to push his wife over the edge with his mouth and tongue.

Lifting her legs into the air and spreading them further. He went even deeper into the bowels of her complete soul. She cried out when she reached her peak to orgasm and wetting with the drippings landing into his face and mouth.

She was so weak now after he was able to make her come three times in the space of 15 minutes. SHE WAS DONE! However Fox Mulder had other ideas before getting back into the case and how to go about contracting the space craft.

Mulder once again was hard as a rock(rock solid) to enter his wife again. She didn't know if she had in her to once again try to come with another orgasm. Raising her legs to be sitting against his shoulders. He picked up his pace using the friction between her legs to send her into a crazy frenzy. She moaned out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear outside of the motel room.

Her head was moving from side to side from the pressure of heat generating deep inside her very core. How much more can she take right now?

Mulder knew that she was on the verge of another orgasm coming on as with himself with each and every stroke hard inside. "OH, DEAR JESUS! Mulder fuck me harder...." She cries out again. She pushed up her hips to try and feel more of his rock solid member deep inside. She was about ready to explode when Mulder pinched her nipples to really push her over the edge.

They came together for a change with the two powerful orgasms to weakened the both lovers of the X Files.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile out in California. Doggett and Reyes were going to get a surprise when there lap top beep. Indicating someone was inside the cooler of the county medical examiner office.

Getting out of bed after dinner and resting. Monica turns up the screen to see someone lurking around the cooler area as if they were scoping it out. "See if you're able to bring in the face on the screen John?" She says to her husband getting dressed quickly.

After a moment of working the controls. Doggett did his best to have the face up close and personal. "Wait an minute! Isn't that the technician Rollins?" Monica responds with her husband running out the door and into the car telling her to stay inside the motel room and calling the police quick.

Rollins ready inside removes the body from the cooler and placing it onto an stretcher, while moving it outside. He had no help this time around. Since it was taking much longer to remove the body and into a black van.

However when he had gotten outside to the black van. He was able to hear a car rushing towards him not knowing who it might be. "Hold it right there Rollins. You're under arrest with a number of charges against you and whom ever is behind the entire operation." Agent Doggett says with placing his cuffs behind his back.

Just when he was about ready to tell him his rights. He heard the two police cars pull up with arms to bare. "Are you agent Doggett? We got the call from you're partner telling us you're able to catch the corpse robber from the county medical examiner?" Sergeant Banks replied with his partner taking Rollins into there car to be questioned at the precinct, even though it was the F.B.I.'s arrest.

"I am coming along since it's my collar Sergeant Banks." Doggett replied with his request.

**************************************************************************************************

Jerry Rollins waved his rights to have a lawyer. Instead he decided to give states evidence to give the one name involved in the operation of selling body parts. He gave the name Doctor Stanley Fox for which he was arrested by the F.B.I. three days later at his office in San Francisco.

Both Rollins, Doctor Stanley Fox and three others with working for him in general were currently waiting for to be sentenced.

The night of the arrest for Jerry Rollins. Monica Reyes Doggett was so proud of her husband after coming home very late from the precinct after the police and himself had questioned Rollins.

He walked into the motel exhausted. Even though his wife had other ideas with starting something they had started at the time the alarm had gone off on the computer.

She had gotten up from the couch in a black nightie to have his head spinning. She dragged him into the bedroom.....


	16. FINAL CHAPTER

As for Cassandra Spender, she was able to contact the Consortium member Davies Copeland. He was able to help her out with the request. A space craft with alien rebels wound be picking the three up in a week in the same location.

This time the space craft unlike the other will be using there cloaking system to enter into Earth's orbit, and head for the Wisconsin forest land.

Cassandra called agent Fox Mulder at his motel room three days later. Since she had to wait for an response from Copeland with her request.

Mulder was outside sitting on the bench that had been placed when the motel had first opened. His cell-phone had gone off that was sitting on the bench. While his wife Dana Scully was asleep taking a nap.

"Hello! This is Fox Mulder. Cassandra how are you this afternoon?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Fox, I am just fine today. I have an answer to you're request. Have you're three friends to be at the edge of the same forest for which they were found. A rebel space craft will be picking them up in a week at night around the same time I believe Fox." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Cassandra for you're help. If ever you need a favor only just asked. Ok?" Mulder responded over the phone. "Please take care of yourself Cassandra." He hangs up with pressing the end button and getting up to head back inside to the motel.

He went to sit next to his wife in bed to wake her with a feather light kiss. She stirred. "Mulder what are you doing with waking me up?" She says with annoyance in his train of voice.

"Waking you to give the good news from Cassandra. There is going to be a space craft carrying alien rebels would be able to take the three and head back out into deep space."

"Great Mulder! When are they going to be here for them?" She asked with his hand moving down to her opening and feeling the heat generating down below.

"In a week Dana at night. They are to head for the same forest for where they were first found on the outskirts of the forest." He says with moving his head on down after pulling off the blankets from her and moving her panties.....

*****************************************************************************************************

A week later....

After being dropped off by Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after saying there goodbyes. Melissa and the other two waited for the space craft to be over head after turning off the cloaking device to beam up the three.

Melissa was a nervous wreck waiting. While the two men were calm as anything. When all of a sudden they felt the pull of the transporter beam to head up to the space craft.

Mulder and Scully watching through the binoculars were able to see the three disappeared from the clearing and a white light over head to indicate that the space craft was leaving the area and out of Earth's orbit.

Fox Mulder turned to face his wife in the car. "LETS GO HOME DANA!" He says with turning on the motor of the rented vehicle and packing....

 

The End


End file.
